finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivalice (Tactics)
Ivalice ( ) is a kingdom in Final Fantasy Tactics, and the central setting of the game. It is a unified kingdom of seven territories, each of which were once independent kingdoms in their own right. Profile Geography The kingdom of Ivalice is found on a headland at the western tip of its continent. It is unknown what this continent's name is, but its geographical features have been shaped to an extent by an event known as the Cataclysm. The western parts of the land are covered with fertile plains, while the east has a much drier climate. A small headland just south of the mainland, upon which the former kingdom of Lionel was founded, with the island of Goug to its west. The bay on the southeast side of Ivalice was once land, the site of the ancient Holy Ydoran Empire. A catastrophe sank the entire region into the sea where Necrohol of Mullonde is located (The nameless dot in the map above). The small island in the middle of the Black Coral Sea (Written in Ivalician Letters on map) is the site of Mullonde Cathedral, the headquarters of the Church of Glabados. Waters Ivalice is surrounded by the waters of Rhana Strait on the north, and the Bugross Sea to the southeast and southwest, each known as the East Bugross Ocean and West Bugross Ocean respectively. The Bugross Sea is said to be unnaturally stormy all year round, and many ships such as the Highwind and the Falcon have been sunk by its giant waves. This lead to the construction of a lighthouse at the location known as Midlight's Deep. The Rhana Strait also brings fierce winds that blow into the Fovoham Windflats. Ivalice is also home to a variety of inland waters. The Dorvauldar River in Limberry provides fertilization for all the regions' plains. The Zeirchele Falls flow down from the Algost Mountains, creating a spectacular natural wonder on its stair-like cliffs. Some water bodies were the sites of bloody battles during the Fifty Years' War, including the Tchigolith Fenlands and Lake Poescas. Both were ruined by their respective battles - the Fenlands turning to a poisonous swamp, while the Lake became haunted by souls of those who perished there. A large section of Lake Poescas is dried up, leaving nothing but a white salt bed, though the deep watery sections are believed to be the home of some kind of sea serpent. Limberry Castle is also built on the shores of the lake Loch Dalla. Highlands The land of Ivalice is also quite mountainous. Mountain ranges span across entire territories, creating many valleys and mountain passes. The measurement for length in Ivalice is called a "dohm" (old translations call them "dorma"), though it is still vague on how long one dohm is to real-life measurement. Some of the famed mountains: * The Thealla Peaks are believed to be the highest mountains in Ivalice, measuring 6,000 dohms. * Mount Landria is 2,000 dohms high and was once a holy site for practicing monks. * Mount Germinas is the oldest peak in the region, rising up from a barren dry wasteland. * Mount Bervenia, an active volcano still spewing its ashes and smoke. * Mount Gulg, where an errand was posted because of the sightings of the spirit of a girl who fell into the volcano. * Mount Urobos, the site of mining activity in Gariland. The mountain ranges in Ivalice: * Algost Mountains, the range which forms the Zeirchele Falls. * Ural Mountains, once a site of the adamantite mining rush. * Coldman Mountains, the site of a mine exclusively owned by the Toppa mining family. * Vector Mountains, famed for its white mists, and rarely visited. Climate Ivalice's weather systems are believed by some to be tropical, due to it having two seasons; wet and dry. However, there are signs of a temperate climate because of the snow falling in the Mining Town of Gollund, though it could be because Gollund is situated on a higher altitude than other settlements. This lends credibility to the theory that Ivalice is actually of temperate Mediterranean climate due to it having a wet season in winter and a dry season in summer, as it is clearly evident in the calendar. Wet season is found from Sagittarius to Aquarius and Gemini to Cancer, while the dry season is from Leo to Scorpio and Pisces to Taurus. Calendar The Ivalician calendar adopts the Zodiac dates as the name of their months, although they still refer to the Gregorian calendar for the dates. Demographics The greatest difference from the Ivalice of other series is that humans are the only sentient species in this world. Humans have been creating settlements and kingdoms since ancient times, and most of the ruins found throughout Ivalice and the regions around it contain artifacts that point out humans as the dominant race in this world. However, recent digs have found traces of non-human civilization in many parts of Ivalice. One of the ancient civilizations discovered is the race of creatures known as moogles. The proof of their existence is said to be found deep within the woods of the Siedge Weald as well as in the ruins of Clockwork City of Goug. Deep beneath the grounds of the city are machines that saw extensive use at the time of Saint Ajora. Some records hold that Goug was itself the capital city for moogles in ancient times, and that moogles were an industrious race with a wizardry in engineering. At present, moogles only exist in spirit form known as Espers. In fact, in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, Goug is actually a city where moogles live. This hints not only that the aforesaid is true but also that Final Fantasy Tactics A2 takes place before Tactics. Politics Ivalice is ruled by an absolute monarchy. In this case, the King of Ivalice makes decisions for the future of the country. The Atkascha royal family have been rulers of this kingdom for generations, and they share a common royal bloodline with the rulers of the nations surrounding the kingdom, namely Ordalia and Romanda. In the storyline of Final Fantasy Tactics, King Ondoria Atkascha was the ruler of Ivalice, but due to health concerns handed the office to his wife Queen Louveria. The royal family is aided by the Board of Chamberlains, who are responsible for the well-being of the royal family. In terms of policy-making, the Council of Nobles, made of the aristocratic families, assisted the King. There are seven territories in Ivalice, all former kingdoms before the unification of Ivalice. The King and his royal family ruled Lesalia. The aristocracy is in charge of five territories of Ivalice; The Duchy of Gallionne, The Grand Duchy of Fovoham, The Duchy of Zeltennia, The March of Limberry, and Lionel. Mullonde is the seventh territory, but here the Church of Glabados is fully in control, with no intervention from the state. Religion In the ancient times, the people of Ivalice are members of Pharism that mixed religion and state together. This changed after the cataclysm struck the land known as Mullonde, and the Church of Glabados became the major religion of Ivalice. Education There are several educational institutions within Ivalice, all of which adhere to the social class structure existing in Ivalice. Eagrose Preparatory Akademy The school for aristocrats attended by Alma Beoulve and Tietra Heiral. Royal Akademy for the Magickal Arts Situated in the Magick City of Gariland, a school of magick that produced the war hero Elidibus. Royal Military Akademy Also in Gariland, this is the Akademy where Ramza Beoulve and Delita Heiral had trained as knight cadets. It also produced top students such as the Celebrant Bremondt Freitberg and Cletienne Duroi. Story Ivalice's history is rich with legends of ancient kingdoms with superior technology (a reference to the days of Final Fantasy XII). The timeline of this version of Ivalice takes place after the events of Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings and before the events of Vagrant Story. See also: * Cataclysm * Fifty Years' War * Battle of Ziekden Fortress * War of the Lions * Battle of Fort Besselat * The Horror of Riovanes Locations Gallionne * Eagrose Castle - High seat of Gallionne and home to Duke Larg, its lord, this city is second in size only to the royal city of Lesalia. * Magick City of Gariland - Home to the Royal Akademy for the Magickal Arts, famous for producing Elidibus, mage hero of the Fifty Years' War. * Merchant City of Dorter - A city that developed as a hub for overland trade. It is a lively place frequented by all manner of merchants. * Ziekden Fortress - A fortress built during the Fifty Years' War to prevent a Romandan invasion from across the Rhana Strait. * Brigands' Den - A small structure built upon a pier. Once a refuge for fishermen, it is now home to brigands. * Mandalia Plains - Large limestone spires protrude from this plain like the fangs of a great beast. * Siedge Weald - An ancient forest surrounded on all sides by mountains. Said to have once been home to a race of extinct moogles. * Lenalian Plateau - A barren plateau dotted with jagged boulders, but little flora of which to speak. Lionel * Lionel Castle - Home to Alphonse Delacroix, liege lord of Lionel, this castle once belonged to the Holy Ydoran Empire. * Castled City of Zaland - An elevated city built atop a low mountain, this castled city serves as a gateway to the province of Lionel. * Port City of Warjilis - The only merchant port in Lionel, this city developed as a port of transit for trade on the Bugross Sea. * Clockwork City of Goug - A mining town where mechanical weapons are crafted using techniques passed down from antiquity. * Golgollada Gallows - The site of Saint Ajora's execution, now employed as a public execution ground by Lionel. * Tchigolith Fenlands - Countless people died here during the Fifty Years' War, changing this once fertile plain into a poisonous fen. * Balias Tor - The location where Balias, first of Saint Ajora's disciples, was put to death by the Holy Ydoran Empire. * Balias Swale - The barren valley where Balias, the first of Saint Ajora's disciples, hid from the Holy Ydoran Empire's pursuers. Limberry * Limberry Castle - Home to Marquis Elmdore, liege lord of Limberry, this beautiful white castle rests on the shores of Loch Dalla. * Dorvauldar Marsh - Rich marshland in western Limberry. The Dorvauldar River carries fertile soil from here to the plains. * Beddha Sandwaste - A wild desert covering much of western Limberry. The tombs of ancient emperors are buried in the sand. * Lake Poescas - Once a large body of water, this area is now nothing but a dried lake bed covered in white salt. Zeltennia * Zeltennia Castle - Home to Duke Goltanna, liege lord of Zeltennia, this castle was heavily reinforced during the Fifty Years' War. * Trade City of Sal Ghidos - Once a center of trade with Ordallia, this city has withered since relations with Ordallia were severed. * Finnath Creek - The Thealla Peaks reach 6,000 dohms in height. The water flowing down them is frigid even in midsummer. * Mount Germinas - This peak is the oldest on the entire continent. The range from which it rises is a barren, rainless one. Fovoham * Riovanes Castle - Home to Grand Duke Barrington, liege lord of Fovoham, this castle is distinguished by its Romandan-style towers. * Walled City of Yardrow - A fortress city with some ten centuries of history, protected by thick stone walls built to repel invaders. * Yuguewood - Two-century-old yugue trees still grow here, but even this primeval forest was not spared from the ravages of war. * Fovoham Windflats - These sprawling flatlands are covered by low grasses and battered by fierce winds from the Rhana Strait. Lesalia * Royal City of Lesalia - High seat of the Crown. At its heart towers the luxurious keep that houses Ivalice's royal family. * Mining Town of Gollund - Rich in mineral resources, the Felmarian Highlands where this town lies are also battered by year-round snowstorms. * Free City of Bervenia - Famous as the birthplace of Saint Ajora, this city is under direct authority of the Church of Glabados. * Orbonne Monastery - A monastery built more than twelve centuries ago and said to house an extensive basement library. * Monastery Vaults - Within the many literary works that have been gathered over 10 centuries, there are many works of foreign languages. * Fort Besselat - A natural fortress surrounded on three sides by sheer cliffs. Served as a first line of defense during the Fifty Years' War. * Zeklaus Desert - Scorching in the daytime and freezing at night, it is no mystery why so few travel through this desert. * Mount Bervenia - The largest active volcano in Ivalice. Molten lava flows down its surface, while ash and smoke darken the sky. * Araguay Woods - A sprawling forest covering the southern Lesalian region and inhabited by a variety of rare fauna. * Grogh Heights - The largest farm belt in the Lesalia region. Most of the crops harvested here are destined for the capital city. * Zeirchele Falls - Few can help but be enchanted by the sight of Zeirchele Falls cascading down the stair-like Algost Mountains. * Dugeura Pass - Nearly 2,000 dohms in height, Mount Landria was once used by monks as a holy place of fasting and atonement. Mullonde * Mullonde - Headquarters of the Glabados Church, at the center of the island. A large church made of marble, glistens in white: ** Mullonde Cathedral - Home to the powerful Mullonde sect of the Church of Glabados, whose rule supersedes that of the Crown here. Others * Nelveska Temple - Ruins of an ancient temple built between two sheer cliffs. Used as a base for freedom fighters during the Fifty Years' War. * Midlight's Deep - A lighthouse built to prevent ships sailing the Bugross Sea from running aground. It suffered damage during the Fifty Years' War. * Necrohol of Mullonde - A lost city that sank, along with the entire region, into the sea. Lucavi prepares for the resurrection of St. Ajora in this location. * Lost Halidom - The site of the final battle against the Hashmal and Ultima. * Airship Graveyard - Site of the battle against the Ultima. Ancient airships are hidden at this subterranean graveyard. Trivia * The location (dot) of Necrohol of Mullonde is never explicitly stated within the game nor shown on the map, but it is located within the game's data. The dot on the game's map is directly located in the middle of the sea above Midlight's Deep and below Lake Poescas. There is no road leading to the dot, and the dot cannot be access under normal circumstances. Category:Worlds Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Organizations in Final Fantasy Tactics